This application relates generally to non-volatile semiconductor memories of the flash memory type, their formation, structure and use.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, USB drives, embedded memory, and Solid State Drives (SSDs) which use an array of flash EEPROM cells. An example of a flash memory system is shown in FIG. 1, in which a memory cell array 1 is formed on a memory chip 12, along with various peripheral circuits such as column control circuits 2, row control circuits 3, data input/output circuits 6, etc.
One popular flash EEPROM architecture utilizes a NAND array, wherein a large number of strings of memory cells are connected through one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential. A portion of such an array is shown in plan view in FIG. 2A. Although four floating gate memory cells are shown in each string, the individual strings typically include 16, 32 or more memory cell charge storage elements, such as floating gates, in a column. Control gate (word) lines labeled WL0-WL3 and string selection lines, Drain Select Line, “DSL” and Source Select Line “SSL” extend across multiple strings over rows of floating gates. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard by placing a relatively high voltage on their respective word lines and by placing a relatively lower voltage on the one selected word line so that the current flowing through each string is primarily dependent only upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell below the selected word line. That current typically is sensed for a large number of strings in parallel, thereby to read charge level states along a row of floating gates in parallel.
The top and bottom of the string connect to the bit line and a common source line respectively through select transistors (source select transistor and drain select transistor). Select transistors do not contain floating gates and are used to connect NAND strings to control circuits when they are to be accessed, and to isolate them when they are not being accessed.
NAND strings are generally connected by conductive lines in order to form arrays that may contain many NAND strings. At either end of a NAND string a contact area may be formed. This allows connection of the NAND string as part of the array. Metal contact plugs (or “vias”) may be formed over contact areas to connect the contact areas (and thereby connect NAND strings) to conductive metal lines that extend over the memory array (e.g. bit lines). FIG. 2A shows bit line contacts BL0-BL4 and common source line contacts at either end of NAND strings. Contacts to contact areas may be formed by etching contact holes through a dielectric layer and then filling the holes with metal to form vias. Metal lines, such as bit lines, extend over the memory array and in peripheral areas in order to connect the memory array and various peripheral circuits. Electrical contact between metal lines and vias occurs where horizontal metal lines intersect vertical contact plugs. These metal lines may be close together (particularly in the memory array area where bit lines may be very close) which tends to make processing difficult and provides a risk of capacitive coupling. The characteristics of such lines (e.g. resistance and coupling) and the quality of connections with vias may be significant factors for good memory operation.
Thus, there is a need for a memory chip manufacturing process that forms uniform low resistance conductive lines, such as bit lines, in close proximity in an efficient manner.